Cold bed
by Alice Shade
Summary: It's second winter of Alice's free life. Alas, she knows little about householding...


_I don't own anything in this fanfiction, and don't make any money off it. If you think you can write sequel, prequel, tangent, or whatnot, feel free too. Through I have no idea, how could this be done with a one-shot._

* * *

Alice pitched a small log in the fireplace, with some measure of irritation, and leaned back in chair, staring on flames. She was irritated, allright. Irritated and confused. It wasn't first time. Lately, she was that way quite often.

After half an hour of watching flames, Alice finally moved. One would think that she was pondering something, but wasn't true. In fact, she was watching flames to avoid pondering - because the more she thought, the more she got confused.

She moaned, and rubbed her eyes - it was already quite late, and probabily, time for bed, already. But she wasn't going there, yet. 'Maybe I won't go to bed at all, today...' - she thought lazily. It was her second winter out of Ruthledge, and she was still getting used to being out. It wasn't her fault, really, but all her housekeeping skills were what she learned during those year and a half.

It was just cold in bed. Sitting in front of a fireplace was much more comfortable and warmer. She tried to get her bed warm a couple or times, but she just didn't had any luck in it. It usually ended up in come kind of disaster. Like last time, when she tried to put a bottle with hot water in her bed. It unscrewed in the middle of the night, and she woke up drenched and freezing. Thankfully, it didn't brought her anything worse then common cold, but even it was bad enough.

About the only times, when she could enjoy sleeping in her bed were times, when she managed to get Cheshire Cat to stay for a night at her place. After all, Cheshire was always warm, didn't leaked anything, and didn't burned holes in her sheets. He just stayed on the blanket, and sometimes even purred in his sleep - something Alice terribly envied. She always wanted to learn how to purr.

Maybe that was the part of her irritation, too. She's been catching herself on doing things, which were suitable more for cat, then for human. Like sleeping on the carpet in front of fireplace, ocassionally. At first, she didn't noticed it, but eventually, it was brought to her attention. Not in a very pleasant way, either. Which, in turn, irritated her further. Partly, because she felt it was her own business, what was she doing, and partly, because didn't liked to be reminded of her past in Ruthledge. Not that anybody was directly saying anything about that, of course. But Alice wasn't stupid, and could see clearly, when people thought about her as about an abnormal person.

If course, she realised, that all that was childish, but couldn't help herself. Some part of her still screamed to her to fit in, to blend with society. Fat chance of that, through. Not with various visitors from Wonderland, gracing her house at least once a week. Not with her regular visits to Wonderland. Not with her abilities she hidden so metaculously. Would anyone in Ruthledge see her with Vopral Blade, she would've been there still, probabily.

Alice signed. So she wasn't normal. Big deal. This wasn't the reason to treat her badly, was it? On the other hand, maybe it was. Alice had no wish to ever visit Ruthledge, or any kind of similar establishment again, so she did her best to tone down her abnormal traits. Apparently, it worked - while it was a common knowledge, that she was one eccentric girl, she was still welcomed around the city. Maybe it had something to do with her ability to quench any kind of squabble with her mere presence.

Anyway, her main reason for irritation wasn't exactly her relationship with society. But even Alice had her limits of eccentricity, and what was crawling in her head lately, was way too weird even for her. Well, not exactly weird, maybe awkward, or unsettling, or... She couldn't place the finger on it.

Despite herself, Alice once again fell into deep ponderings. Maybe the situation was worth discussing with somebody, but, of course, she had very limited choice of listeners. Would she try to discuss it with ANY of the denisens of the real world,it would get ugly in the next second - the topic was too weird. This left only the dwellers of Wonderland. But Alice was pretty sure, that the only one, who could say anything useful, would be Cheshire Cat. Problem was, that Cheshire was one of the key figures in her problem, and Alice knew, that he'd be at least a little biased, and not necessarily in her favour.

She was so deep in thought, that she missed the familiar sound of portal used. She snapped back to attention only at the sound of familiar voice - "Staying late again?"

She knew, who was there. He often came, when she stayed up late, keeping her company.

"Evening, Cheshire... I'm just thinking, as always." - Alice wasn't elaborating.

Quiet shuffle, as he positioned himself in front of fireplace, exactly in Alice's favourite spot.

"Care to share?" - he murred. He always asked that, and Alice always shook her head at that. He didn't insisted. Sometimes, he would tell her stories, or just sit there, and don't say anything. But one thing certain - if he did came this late, he'd be spending the night. But that would be later. Right now, Alice had to answer his question.

As confused as she was, Alice wanted his opinion on the matter. Mabe it was because she always asked his advice before, and as nefarious as he was, his advice helped her out every time.

"I might..." - she said pencively. Cat gave her a curious look.

"What changed your mind so sudden?" - he inquired. Alice shrugged.

"I dropped Demon Dice on my foot this morning." - of course, she was sarcastic.

"Really? I rather thought that you made some grasshopper tea this morning..." - he replied neutrally. Alice shrugged again.

"You know, Cheshire, they shouldn't let me out of Ruthledge." - she said. Cat snorted.

"Why not?" - he asked.

"Let me correct myself... If they knew, what am I thinking, they should've kept me in custody." - said Alice.

Cat snorted again, and looked on her bemusedly. Alice always thought that he looked crazy, when he looked like that. Of course, he looked crazy anyway, so it didn't mattered.

"That was your decision to get out." - he patiently reminded, - "They couldn't do a thing about it."

Alice signed - "Of course. Look, I know I am crazy like all you are, and that's allright with me. But I think I am going over that border too."

Cheshire blinked - "I should be the confusing one here, you know?"

Alice nodded - "I'd rather prefer you to give me riddles, then other way around."

Cat made a weird movement - it looked like ne nodded and shrugged in the same time. Didn't said anything, through.

"Allright, here's a riddle for you, Cheshire. How is raven like a writing desk?" - said Alice, keeping a deadpan face. They both grinned in the same time.

"So, what's been bothering you, Alice?" - cat was still curious.

"Well... Here's one more riddle for you." - mused Alice, - "When you're spending the night here, you're sleeping on a blanket. Did you ever wanted to get under it?"

"Well, it can be col..." - cat cut himself halfword, and stared. Then swallowed.

"I hope you're asking me, if I need a blanket?" - he asked quietly.

Since she already bit the bullet, Alice saw no further need in being discreet. After all, she was no prude.

"Actually, I'd rather put you under my blanket. Less chance on waking up looking like mummy, you know?" - she couldn't help herself not giving a furtive glance to Cheshire. He swallowed again, and Alice could swear he blushed. She giggled.

"Oehm..." - Alice didn't ever saw Cheshire lost his speach ability before, and it was incredible.

"Come on, Cheshire, was it that unexpected?" - she asked. Cat jumped up and paced before the fireplace.

"Quite so." - he said. Alice shrugged.

"Well, don't look so surprised. I bet you knew I thought about it for a long time." - she said lightly. Cat stopped mid-strade, and nearly fell on his nose. Then, carefully and slowly, he turned around, sat down, and looked straight in Alice's eyes.

"Is it just me, or there is something more then simple concern in keeping me warm in your offer?" - he asked utterly seriously. The look he got in return could easily be rated as sultry.

"Would you object to it?" - she asked softly.

He sat still for almost five minutes, then, finally, shook his head - "I guess I won't... Through it is crazy even by Wonderland standarts."

He paused for a second, then added - "Unless I'm so direly mistaken in understanding what you meant, that you'd skin me with your knife after you'll find out."

Alice laughed - "Come on, Cheshire, I won't do that. You don't have so many lives left, after all. And since then did you started to make mistakes about me?"

Cat rubbed his nose with the paw - "I hope I didn't, but I think I can't be too careful right now."

The moment wasn't as awkward, as Alice imagined it, but then again - she haven't got to explain her desires directly. It was something she had troubles admitting even to herself, even with all her sudden flirting with Cheshire. But frankily, what kind of feelings you ought to have in this situation? Cheshire's nervousness added to that too. Alice still haven't figured his reaction fully. Well, he did said, that he didn't minded, but on the other hand, he showed more nerves in last two minutes, then he did in last two years. Either he genuinely didn't minded, either just was nice, either even completely misunderstood her after all... The possibilities were wide. She knew, that they both would like to resolve that somehow, but neither of them had any experience in this - at least any positive one.

But the chips were thrown, and Alice knew that it was her call now. She slipped off her chair, and took a seat beside Cheshire, who looked like he couldn't decide, weather to snuggle or inch away.

"Why don't you tell me, what you think about all that?" - she asked, extending her hand, and rubbing behind his ear. Alice always liked petting him. If somebody asked her, she wouldn't be able to explain what's so great about this big mangy cat, who looked psychedelic enough to surprise an impressionist painter. But did that mattered?

Today, petting Cheshire had a different undertone to her, through. Without a question, he felt it too, because his ears were trembling. He didn't said anything at her question, but she could see, that he's trying not to look on her.

"Why don't you look on me?" - she suggested. Completely unexpectedly for her, Cheshire giggled nervously.

"Did you noticed?" - he asked, still not looking on her.

"Noticed what?" - she asked back.

Cheshire gestured vaguely towards her, even still trying not to look.

"I mean, I saw you in nightshirt plenty of times, but..." - he trailed off, and gave out short exaperated laugh, - "I don't even know, why I am so nervous."

Alice inched a little closer, but haven't said anything. Cat started fidgeting, then took a deep breath, and turned to face Alice.

"Let's be completely honest, shall we?" - he asked. Alice nodded, but stayed silent.

"From what I've gathered today, you're trying to seduce me. If I did mistaken, say it now, and I'll forget I ever said something in effect." - he said.

"What if I do?" - murmured Alice.

"If you do what?" - replied cat.

"What if I do try to seduce you?" - there, she blurted it out. The moment of truth. Cheshire signed, and dragged his paw across his snout.

"I'll say it's crazier then anything I ever heard before, taken together." - he said, and gave her a crooked grin - "Where did you even get this idea?"

Alice shrugged - "It's been there for last year, I think. I mean I always liked you more then anybody. It's just that I started to realise lately... I just like touching you, for example."

She stopped herself and blushed, then continued - "Besides, I'd rather have you in my bed, then somebody or something else."

Cheshire shook his head bemusedly at all this. Alice shrugged again - "Look, what about you? What do you think about it all?"

He shrugged too - "I don't know. I never even imagined it was possible. I guess we'll ride it out and see, where does this takes us. Of course, you realise, there are some differences we'd need to work on? Like height, for example?"

Alice laughed, and stood up.

"Can you stand on your hindpaws, please?" - she asked. Cheshire blinked twice at her, then nodded, and awkwardly stood up on hindpaws, leaning on the chair. Alice took a place before him, and took his forepaws in her hands.

"By all insane gods!" - he muttered. On hindpaws, he was only three-four inches lower then her.

"See?" - Alice snickered at his surprised expression.

"I haven't realised..." - he said, then tried to take a seat on the chair. With his tail, he didn't had much luck with that. Alice snickered again, then yawned. Cat looked on her.

"Sleepy?" - he asked. Alice nodded. He siddenly looked all nervous again, then took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"I guess that'll be it for today... Or what's left of it." - he said, glancing on the clock, which showed quarter to midnight.

"Will milady allaw me to escort her to her bedroom?" - he queried, standing on his hindpaws, and offering her right forepaw. Suddenly, he wavered on his paws, and nearly fell on his back. Alice caught his paw and chuckled.

"I guess I'll need some practice." - he muttered.

Alice held him securely by paw, and led him out of the door, to bedroom. Now she was getting nervous herself too. On the other hand, it should be fun, and she was excited in the same time. Cheshire suddenly sniffed.

"I think you really want to sleep." - he stated.

"Why?" - was all that Alice could manage.

"You always smell that way when you are falling asleep." - he explained, - "It's funny, through. When I smell it, I can't fall asleep for some time."

"Oh..." - Alice suddenly realised, what was he talking about. She pushed it out of her mind, as unnecessary now.

Bedroom was the most luxurious room in Alice's house - after spending years in asylum ward, where she mostly slept, she did her best to make her room for sleep have nothing common with Ruthledge's wards. In result, you could easily get lost on the bed.

Alice walked in, still leading Cheshire, who would be now sweating bullets probabily, if he could. He stopped at the door, after closing it, which was fine with Alice. She was accustomised to going to the deep end in her feats, and saw no reason, why this situation should be any different. So, she decided to milk it for all she was worth.

"Hey, Cheshire?" - she asked, somewhat huskily.

Cat stared on her.

"Yeah?" - he said without much confidence.

She toyed with the collar of her nightshirt, and pulled it up. Cheshire swallowed, and turned his head away. Perhaps, the mere sight alone he could bear, but combined with all that was said, that was completely out of bounds for him.

"Hey, Cheshire..." - cat forced himself to turn and look. She was standing in front of bed, on which she slept with him many times, already, but this time, it was different. And, worst of all, she seemed to understand now, what effect she had on him. With unarticulate growl, he pounced forward, snatching her off her feet, down on the bed.

And it wasn't cold anymore.


End file.
